Conventional motion detection can lead to a false positive (i.e., motion detected where there is none) related to picture brightness changes from frame to frame. False positives can occur (i) when there is an abrupt change in lighting, (ii) when an analog or a digital gain is changed on the sensor, and/or (iii) when a digital gain is changed after data has been read from the sensor.
It would be desirable to implement a picture brightness adjusted motion detection.